Unchained Desires
by Uchuuwrites
Summary: Pearl only knew of the word succubus because of the journals her mother kept. The problem was, those journals never told Pearl how to control her developing powers or her feelings. Falling in love with Garnet was one thing she had no control over.
1. Chapter 1

As young as six years old, Pearl notices a strange ability she began to develop. She could never explain in words what she was able to see, but as she got older and was able to link the ability to the possibility of being clairvoyant, she could then clearly describe the power. What she could see was something that was unseen to most people but to her eyes it was clearly a growing ability to read the aura of others. Their true emotions and feelings that never made sense to her until she was she was much older and began to delve into an interest of witchcraft and what she believed were her own psychic abilities.

These were things that she knew could never be explained through natural sciences no matter how rational she was about the world. She spent years developing these strange abilities of hers and the same years denying she was anything other than human. She could tell with a glance people who were having any physical illnesses, more about who their real selves were or even if they were in love with someone. Some people seemed easier than others for her to read. Her best friend was always a mesh of colors and unlike her mothers where; one had a bluish light sometimes even violet or indigo and the other a red, but those were simple. Pearl liked the challenge of figuring out the other students and teachers in her own classes as she had grown up.

It became easier in her teenage years but worse when she realizes that reading aura wasn't the only thing she could do. It was something that happened during a tutoring session with another student. The student happened to be a sort-of-friend of hers. Her name was Amethyst and she was a rebellious soul with dark shaded aura attached to her being and was rather lazy when it came to their tutoring. Math had been the subject and she refused to do the practice tests Pearl had created for her. Pearl only sighed, placing a hand on the girls shoulder and asked her to just try. In that second the aura around the girl changed to pink and she began to work on the test without protest.

It took Pearl a while to try and control such a power. Watching how she worded herself when she spoke so any slight touches didn't affect people too poorly. Although the pink aura around people was something Pearl never quite understood. It was a perfect balance between the material existence and spiritual awareness; and in other readings, love. It was rare and Pearl never understood how her own words could change someones personality, their feelings and emotions so much that it changed their entire being completely.

The first clue to what she had been was in her birth mother's journals she found as a teenager. She kept entries starting as young as twelve, writing notes about the same powers Pearl had been developing but hers had gone into more details. Even to explain researching about different types of creatures and to what her mother thought she had been. A succubus; something Pearl had only heard of through the reading of Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula. It was something with the knowledge of her mother's journals, the readings in her high school library and the city library which had still stumped her.

The first three years of high school were more than challenging with the changes in her powers. The strange popularity she grew no matter how hard she tried to keep to herself or hide in the back of classes and behind her books. Even the way student body and teacher's seemed to treat her as if she were a true Goddess. The reaction she obtained from the people around her wasn't scary but rather, she enjoyed it far more than she should because of magic. It was something her best friend was protecting her from most of the time.

Her best friend, her next door neighborhood, and the girl she shared a crib with as a toddler. Garnet was of course someone Pearl was currently very, very confused about. She was never sure if her sudden interest in her had anything to do with her growth in power or her need for sex—which was written in the journal's and most text she read—or maybe just a crush. She ignored it for the most part, ignored what she was during school and dance and even ignored any of Garnet's questions. She was never quite certain how she could explain to her best friend what she was but writing journals based off of her own experiences did seem to help.

When Pearl wrote down her own experiences with being a succubus she always noted the strange necklace Garnet wore. She wasn't sure what it was but recalled one night when sleeping in the same bed together. Pearl had awoken and her hand brushed over the circle-like shape and whatever energy inside of it pushed her away. Zapped her hand like a fire and she had light burns over her finger tips. It was something Pearl noted because of Garnet's parents being so affiliated with magic and pagan rituals. She wondered if they knew what she was.

When her eighteenth birthday came around that demon side of her was growing more and more in control. She was finding herself in relationships with people at her high school whose aura always grew so intense around her. As if they wanted nothing more than to pin her down, touch her, have their way with her. Pearl found some strange pleasure in the simple desires of the people around her. It made her feel stronger; kept her physically, mentally and sexually satisfied. Her mother's journals described it as feeding off of the energy around her, something similar to a psychic vampire.

Vorvitaist, phagevitament, phagevitaure; her mother had been messing with suffixes in Latin to create some sort of word for what she could do. However, Pearl just tended to use the word cording. A psychic connection transmitted through energy that Pearl seemed to control. Although, there was one person her powers seemed to never work on. Her suggestions and touch meant nothing; neither did her abilities to see aura work on this human either. It was this one person that over time Pearl realized her crush on her wasn't just a crush. No matter what her thoughts always went back to Garnet.

Garnet wasn't just Pearl's best friend. By the time they had started college they had moved into a small apartment together, right off the outskirts of their beach city. Garnet's main plan was just to get her associates to continue work at the gym she had been hired at as a swimming coach and Pearl was studying six different subjects at once until she decided between mechanical/aerospace engineering or physics, maybe a history minor because she had an interest in weapons and machines. Sometimes she thought if she study something more related to herself and learn more about the occult and the supernatural. Her main studies as of late became engineering just until she decided what she really wanted to do.

Who she really wanted to do was a completely different topic and lead by Amethyst, the girl she tutored in high school who has suddenly become a close friend of hers. She was the reason Pearl had been introduced to her first actual girlfriend, Rose. She was a senior in college already and studying education and nursing. She was already in an open relationship and Pearl was comfortable with it enough that she had no qualms about dating her. Except, the strange thing was what came to her aura seeing abilities again. They began to change to be not just aura but more of their sexual ones as well.

Rose had a naturally pink aura, a rare aura she noted and Pearl always sought that comfort whenever they were together. It was more than just Pearl using her own touch to get what she wanted, because she was nearly nineteen and her entire body was always been screaming and begging to be touched. The problem was, Pearl was so self conscious about that part of her life. She didn't want to take advantage of people, make them love her or make them want to have sex with her. She didn't want to hurt people by feeding off of their energy and it made it harder in a school where nine out of ten people's sexual aura was directed at her.

Their relationship seemed short live. It was somewhere around the time of the second semester of Pearl's freshman year of college. Rose wanted to marry her boyfriend and Pearl didn't want to ruin their life together when Rose found out she was pregnant. It was a mixture of emotions and Pearl's lack of human interaction had caused her to become rather sick and weak for weeks. The only good part about being home was that Garnet had always been there to help take care of her.

The older she got and the more she matured sexually the worse her powers and herself became. Most of her college years outside of studying, tests and the occasional seducing and sexual escapades she had were spent in her bed ill. This was her current state as she laid in her bed, denying herself that pleasure she needed and experiencing rather weird side effects from what she was forcing herself do. Sometimes she couldn't handle it anymore and would text someone she had slept with in the past; even touching herself did more harm than good. Although, she found thinking of the past seemed to ease off some of that urge but each time Garnet came into her room to make sure she was okay, she wasn't sure the sexual images going through her mind would ever stop.

She needed a quick way to get what she needed. Something that required a lot of people and less effort on her part. She was sure her first mistake was contacting Amethyst. The two had slept together a handful of times since Pearl graduated college and for some some reason asking her for a favor or doing anything with her seemed to always bite Pearl in the ass. The last time Amethyst nearly got arrested and she could barely put together a story of how it happened. It wasn't that the girl was wild or liked to break rules; she was just rather spontaneous and it had always differ from Pearl.

There never was a plan until Jasper, one of Amethyst's friends or cousins—Pearl was never sure which—had mentioned a club nearby. It was the sudden thought of people. Not just average people but drunk ones who would remember nothing from the previous night. It would only be better if she could convince Garnet to go with her but that was easier than she thought.

The succubus part of her was the part of her that kept her appearance up. It was something that almost refused to let her wear her hair short—for the multiple times she tried as a kid, it would grow back to her mid back within a week or two—and kept her from gaining any real weight. People thought she was cute, and others around her—from the sexual energy she put out there—thought she was a goddess. However, she always felt she was rather plain looking to start with, especially when it came to her chest but rarely got complaints from all of her previous partners. Although, in tight dresses there was no real room for imagination. Strapless dresses never really stayed up and tube tops were tacky in her opinion. She had a million sweater-dresses and the one for this occasion fell at her shoulders, clung against her thin waist and ended where her thighs begin with a lace pattern running up her sides. That, a pair of boots and of course the occasional shifting of her legs would have people staring at her; not wearing panties also helped.

Pearl was always ready a little earlier than needed. She liked having time to get ready but when she left her room, Garnet had been in her bedroom getting changed and Amethyst and Jasper had been waiting for her. They collectively stared at her for a little too long and then Amethyst cleared her throat. "This is Jasper. I don't think you two have met."

"Hello," she pulled her hair over her shoulder, brushing her fingers through it. "What Amethyst has said about you doesn't do you much justice." She chuckled.

"Same goes for you. I'm pretty sure she wanted to keep you for yourself." There was a sudden tension in the air and Pearl could just see the mixture of bright red energies floating around the two women. The door opened from Garnet's bedroom and Jasper squinted for a second before shaking her head, "I'm not normally that blunt." Pearl knew that once something came into her powers, a distraction or another aura that it normally would negate her powers. That necklace Garnet always wore was a sign of it.

"Not at first anyway," Amethyst snorted. "Listen, I've seen her hit on women within like seconds of seeing them. This is not surprising."

"Neither is the way you fell flat on your face trying to-"

"Stop." Garnet spoke calmly as she fixed the tongue of her shoe, "where exactly are we going anyway?"

"Jasper knows a club that's nearby and if we're all super nice to her, she can get us in for free."

"I work there." Jasper adds to Amethyst's comment.

"Let's get going then," Pearl smiled, moving around the three women so she could get to the door. "Oh, Garnet, maybe you should take off your necklace. I don't want you to lose it while we're out."

The moment they arrived to the club is the moment Pearl started to feel that energy flowing. She started to feel better, more energy, her headache had gone away and she could see the hundreds of auras bouncing off of each other as she peered at the crowd. The music was obnoxiously loud but Pearl came here to feel better, to work off that energy eating away at her. It's why she wanted to come here and remembering that was the hard part because she didn't feel like she belonged here.

Pearl slinks away from the crowds, finds a table on the second floor with her friends and got drinks. They were chatting with each other about work, school, girls and family. She was distracted by the crowd, by the building auras around her and the moment she brushed her arm against Garnet's she shivered. The energy off of everyone in the club was bouncing off of one another and she could feel it consuming her.

She wanted it. She needed it. The desire inside of her was screaming out for it.

"Are you okay?" Garnet leans in and asks, the heat from her mouth touching her skin.

She turns to Garnet, anxious but trying to control herself. "Yeah, I'm fine...Where did they go?"

Garnet turns back to the empty chairs where the two women had just been sitting and shrugs.

It was crowded in the bar, even the upstairs had almost every table full and most of them were staring over at Pearl. "You seem very popular."

"Hm, yeah..." Pearl's distracted, looking around at the crowd, reading auras and feeling heat try and penetrate her skin.

"Maybe we should go if you're still not feeling well," Garnet says, about to get up and Pearl quickly grabs her wrist.

"No. I'm fine..." She can see the aura around Garnet changing, sparks of lust breaking through that natural cool tone. She lets go of Garnet as quickly as she can, hoping that the sudden touch didn't impact her too much. The bits of lust are still there and Pearl is afraid of what this could possible turn into, afraid of how she could hurt her roommate, her best friend over the inability to control her powers.

Pearl focuses on herself, on keeping her defenses up and her powers at bay. She wrapped her hands around the glass of her cup and takes a sip from it, wanting something else to help keep her sane. Their conversation is civil for the most part and Pearl is off, staring into the crowd again when she feels a hand press at her shoulder. She shrugs it off and turns to Garnet, "sorry. You scared me."

"Do you want to go dance by any chance?"

"Yeah...Maybe." She finishes the drink wrapped in her hands and watches Garnet get up before following.

The dance floor is what she needs to get off, to stop that feeling building up over her skin, deep inside of her. She wonders if she had just had been honest with Garnet and Amethyst in the beginning, if she would still be at this point in her life. This point where she's dying to be touched and no one can quite satisfy her desires. It's why walking onto the dance floor is so hard for her, every single person who bumps into her or brushes against her skin sets her body on fire. She doesn't know how she's last as long as she has but Garnet grabs her hand and Pearl doesn't even have time to pull back. The sensation of just skin pressed against hers is too much for her body to handle. She doesn't even know what her touch is doing to Garnet.

She's positive she could cum right there, following Garnet's footsteps as their set to the beat of the song. They're pressed up against each other with how crowded the floor is becoming and she can't even focus on dancing but Garnet's still pulling her along to dance to the music and her feet are still moving. The more Garnet touches her the better she starts to feel and it's always been this way. She starts to feel better but the moment they stop touching, that heat rises again in her and the only thing that can get rid of it is multiple orgasms or feeding off of someone else's pleasure. It's a complete nightmare for her.

Pearl can't help herself any longer, she pulls her hands from Garnet's grip and slides them around her neck. They're pressed up against each other and Pearl's just staring at her at this point. She's known Garnet for so long that she's already memorized the lines of her face but there's something about the curve of her cheeks and mismatch color of her eyes, one blue and the other a deep brown, that are mesmerizing. She leans in, dragging her hands into the mess of curls against her head and finally presses their lips together.

It was almost in the heat of the moment or the beat of the song; Garnet's lips just are so soft against her own and she pushes in to kiss Pearl back. Garnet's lips press hard, forcefully against Pearl's and her hands trail to her hips. Garnet's never been one for public displays of affection but here she was, dragging her lips from Pearl's to her neck, kissing, biting, licking and Pearl is simply trying to focus. It's the succubus part of her trying to get the fuel it needs. She's already noticed her mistake and she pulls away from Garnet and tries to make it back through the crowd. She knows Garnet is following her but she just wants to get to somewhere quiet to think. Somewhere with less people and she ends up deep into a back hallway of the club. There are some people in the small lounge areas but the music has calmed down, the heat against her skin is already building back up and she just pushes her back against the wall and tries to breathe.

"Please, don't..." She speaks to Garnet when she comes around the corner and tries to put a hand on her. It's the concern of their friendship and not the desire Pearl hopes.

"You need to tell me what's wrong." Garnet touches her anyway, her hand putting pressure against her shoulder. It's strangely comforting.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't think I can do this, be here."

"I can take you home. I'll text the others and tell them." Garnet takes her hand off of Pearl and digs into her jean pocket for her phone. She leans against the wall and only takes a minute to send off a quick message. "Okay, let's go."

Pearl takes a deep breath, the music is getting quieter as she follows Garnet out the back door and feels like everything is so much clearer. Something about the cold air always makes her feel better, calms down the heat of her skin and any desires she may have. Something she found herself doing more of was taking cold showers or sitting in ice water to help herself get through any struggles where she couldn't find someone to have sex with or was trying to control herself. She wishes she knew how her mother dealt with this on a day to day basis because she found it becoming completely impossible.

She takes Garnet's hand as they walk back to the apartment, the cool air outside keeps her powers in check and she doesn't react like she had inside when they touch. It's nice to be able to be close and actually be able to touch people but knows the moment they're back inside and in such a small space, Pearl might not be able to control herself. Control was the biggest thing for her, finding herself trying to keep herself away from Garnet every single day just so she doesn't use her powers on her. She always had that fear of losing control, of forcing herself and her powers onto Garnet. She's been good thus far, kept her distance but it was still extremely strange to see Garnet's aura.

Without that necklace, Garnet's aura was so different than she'd ever seen it. It was so many different shades of red with this hint of emerald green, that Pearl wasn't sure what it all meant anymore. She knew looking at herself, her aura would be swimming in bright yellows, a simple power struggle she was having within herself. Garnet's aura however, was always so calming and loving, but Pearl couldn't make out the reds it could be anything from anger to affection and love to confidence. She sighs, knowing she's beating herself up inside.

"Do you want to stop and get something to eat?" Garnet asks and Pearl looks at her.

"Oh, if you're hungry...I don't know how much longer I can wear these shoes though."

"We could sit down somewhere. There's a diner near us."

"Can we stop off so I can change? I don't feel comfortable wearing this at a diner."

Garnet nods, turns down and a street and Pearl follows.

Pearl doesn't want to be in public any longer, she doesn't want people to see her so turned on or struggling to control the power dragging against her skin. She always tends to bring people towards her from miles away, people come looking for her, they want to touch her and want to fuck her and share some of that excess power but Pearl just wants to hide. She's good at hiding, she's been avoiding Garnet since they began living together and if she could do that, she could do anything. She could protect Garnet when they were out in public together and keep her fears and concerns in check as long as the weather stayed as chilly as it was, and as long as she doesn't touch Garnet once they're inside.

Yet, here they were now, heading up to the stairs together and inside of their apartment, alone. Pearl already becomes incredibly nervous again and pulls away from Garnet just so she can sit down on the couch and remove her boots. She's easily becoming uncomfortable again just being in the same room as Garnet and it's partially from the dress and partially the heat of their apartment. Garnet turns on the air conditioner and things get a little easier for her. She's able to breathe and keep control. "I have a better idea," Garnet speaks as Pearl takes her shoes in her hand and heads to her bedroom. "Why don't you talk to me for once?"

Pearl stops at her door, "I don't have anything to talk to you about." She enters into her bedroom, slips her shoes in the slot on the back of her door where they belong and then Garnet comes into the room.

"Pearl, you spend every moment possible avoiding me and then we go to a club and you kiss me."

"You cannot expect me to explain something I have no explanation for but we've been friends for so long that if you can't overlook one mistake."

"Did you think it was a mistake?" Garnet's voice becomes softer, she locks eyes with Pearl who looks away from her.

"No, I don't."

"Is that it then? Are you in love with me?"

"It's not-" She stops herself and sighs, "I feel like I don't know anything anymore." She changes the topic; she doesn't want to talk about her feelings, "Can I ask you something? What's that necklace you always wear?"

Garnet makes a strange face—wanting to talk about about how Pearl feels—and then chuckles and indulges her, "my parents are into the occult. They gave it to me to protect me from different types of energies and powers." She buries her fingers into her pockets to fish it out, "I think it's a pendant of Solomon but I've never believed it to work."

"I want to show you something." Pearl speaks, doubting herself and what she's about to do. She doesn't know what telling Garnet is going to do for her, if it's going to change their relationship or if Garnet will understand why she's constantly avoiding her. Yes, she was in love with Garnet but she also wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore. She breathes, walks over to Garnet and holds her hand out for the necklace.

Garnet drops the necklace into her hand, "you're not going to tell me you have magic-" She stops when Pearl flings the piece of silver from her hand and it hits into the back of her bedroom door. There's a burn forming in the center of her hand and she hisses and folds her hand, clenches and keeps it in a fist.

"I don't have magical powers."

Garnet turns back to pick her necklace up and puts it back into her pocket, "it's not that I don't believe in demons and angels and magic; I just need proof to believe in things sometimes. My parents were always interested in those things and I had freedom to believe in what I wanted to." Although, deep inside Garnet knew that Pearl was something different. It's why her parents gave her the necklace and were so cautious about their friendship in the beginning. Even if Garnet didn't know what Pearl was specifically, knowing her for so long she definitely picked up on hints of what she was capable of.

She starts to move closer to Garnet but has to back away, has to keep herself at a distance. "I still don't really know anything about me. I have similar powers to my mother but I'm nothing like she was. She knew how to control herself. All I know is that without that piece of silver around your neck, you're so susceptible to me and my powers and I can't."

"You can't what?"

"Use them on you."

"So? You've had these abilities your entire life?"

She nodded, "I try to ignore how they make me feel normally. I don't want them to control who I am as a person but the longer I ignore the feelings..."

"Your body starts to shut down and you can't control yourself because you aren't taking care of what you need." Garnet reaches out to touch Pearl's shoulder but Pearl backs away.

"Don't...Touching me isn't going to help." Touching tended to make things worse, sometimes she needed to let sexual energy out and sometimes she needed to feed off of others. Touching just made her body more rampant than she was ready for.

"What are you?"

"My mother calls it a succubus in her journals..." She shoos Garnet's hand away for a second time, "I don't need help. It'll go away; it always goes away."

Garnet knows little about these creatures from her parents and things she read when she was younger. She never thought it could be true but with the proof in front of her, "what if I want to help you? I know you think it's going to change our relationship but it will only change if that's something you want to happen. Let me help you."

Pearl's hesitant, she really wants to but is so afraid of hurting Garnet with her powers.

"At least, siphon some of that power into me. Sometimes it isn't about a physical touch, right? Just letting that excess energy out can help and it'll give you some sort of relief if you aren't comfortable enough for anything more."

"How do you even know so much about this?"

She chuckles, "let's focus on you for right now."

"Garnet, we're best friend. I can't just do this to you or have sex with you and expect nothing is going to change between us. My feelings or your feelings, if you remember what happens."

"So, let's not be best friends anymore. Nothing to worry about then."

Pearl pushes strands of hair behind her ear and then straightens out the lines of her dress. Normally if someone offered something like this, she would jump at the chance and when she was with Rose it was so easy for her to get what she wanted. She knew if she had regular sex she wouldn't be in this mess but she was always afraid of dating and being with someone after her relationship with Rose ended. She didn't want to be in love with someone or fall in love with someone and have it end up with her becoming a mess and neglecting her own sexual desires.

She sighs, taking some time to analyze the situation. She's feeling better with the cooler air in the room and it takes that edge off of her but only enough so she can focus, even if it's only for a short amount of time. Half of her body is screaming at her to say yes to Garnet, to push her down to the bed and the logical part of her is trying to convince her it's a terribly bad idea. However, Garnet's the one who decides for her, she slides her hands to either side of Pearl's face and presses her lips against hers. It ceases that logical side of Pearl's brain and she decides to kiss back, to melt away all of those worries and slide her tongue against Garnet's bottom lip. It was the worst thing about her powers, she so easily could lose control and had to fight to regain it.

Pearl didn't care any more but she has to stay focused to get off and—her powers were constantly trying to control her—she was pushing the heat off of her own skin so she could direct it onto Garnet. Turning them around just so she could push Garnet onto the bed and climb into her lap and keep kissing her. Her hands slid into her hair and they drew that energy into her, making Garnet moan and shudder and her body just begin to shake. The more she was able to sort out all of that excess energy, the more her ability to focus came back. Her ability to really appreciate Garnet's body arching into her touch. She starts to reason with herself; Garnet wants to help her and she gladly consented into doing this, and she could use as little of her powers as possible to make sure Garnet was still be of sound mind. The more she reasoned with herself the more she started to ignore her fears and go with it. She wanted Garnet and Garnet is so willing.

She's indecisive and still debating as her hands slide from Garnet's hair down to her face, fingers tapping at her skin as she hums. "Garnet, pay attention to me for a second." Her thumb drags over Garnet's lip, tugs at the corner and pulls as her hands drop to her shoulders. "Are you sure about this?" She's holding her powers back, trying to control herself again but it was becoming more of a challenge to do it again.

"Yes," Garnet repeats it a few more times before kissing her again. It sounds as if she had something more to say but her hands are tugging at the hem of the cashmere dress and pulling it up. Her fingers are trailing against her skin, making the heat against Pearl's skin come back with a vengeance. Garnet manages to tug the dress over her head, toss it to the floor and just stares at her. "I don't care about your powers or what they're going to do to me. Focus. Don't be afraid."

"What are you doing?" Pearl asks as she looks at Garnet, noting the aura around her was beginning to dim. Her powers were beginning to have little impact on her and Pearl can't seem to piece together why. She thinks to herself, remembers that necklace still buried in Garnet's pocket and wonders if it's the culprit behind this.

She takes control of herself and of the situation and pulls off that dark colored tank top she's wearing and tosses it somewhere else, leaving Garnet in just her bra for now. Pearl huffs as she's still not satisfied. She presses her hands tightly against Garnet's shoulders and pushes her back against the bed and presses her lips to every inch of exposed skin, kisses and bites, leaving bits of static and energy against her skin. Her goal is to remove that necklace completely, to have it stop interrupting her powers but it doesn't mean she can't have a little bit of fun as she does so.

She's careful not to touch the pocket that the necklace is in it, drags her lips to the buttons of the jeans and unfastens them with her teeth; tugs at the zipper and pulls at pant legs roughly with her hands. She feels better with the jeans gone because that silver stops zapping her powers whenever she touches Garnet. In the past her powers have always had so little impact on the woman and now Pearl knew the reason why. She drags her nails against Garnet's thighs, watches the woman arch back on the bed from the feeling. It's always the power from Pearl's body reacting to that skin on skin contact, drowning herself in the most glorious of pleasures. It feels rather fun to tease Garnet like this, to drag her power against her best friends skin and watch her writhe against the bed. Pearl really likes the sight of it, she wants more, she wants Garnet to feel what devours her body every single night.

Her hands slide slowly up her stomach, sparking power against her as her fingers tug the clasp on the front of her bra and snaps the piece apart. Being able to watch her breast spill from the confined bra, and pull at the straps and toss the thing to the side was the best thing Pearl has ever been able to do. Pearl has seen Garnet naked before and has been able to appreciate her body from afar before but now she can fully touch and appreciate her. There was something about Garnet that was absolutely perfect and it didn't just come from from her body or the sounds from her mouth due to Pearl's abilities to circle her nipples with the pads of thumbs. She was always so straightforward and would always tell people exactly what she needed and meant but now the only things coming from her mouth are shaky moans.

The power draining from her was feeding into Garnet, raising her own desires and leveling out Pearl's. The more she does this the more she starts to come back to her senses. "Can you move?" She asks, moving near the edge of the bed to allow Garnet to pull her legs from over the edge of the bed. She watches Garnet situate with her head near the pillows and Pearl leans down to press a kiss against her knee. She likes the way Garnet's skin feels against her mouth, the way the woman moves under her touch as her hands drum up her thighs and how she lifts her hips off of the bed so Pearl can slip off the satin thong. She climbs up back to Garnet, presses their lips back together as she trails her fingers against her folds. She's extremely wet and it's a mixture of the heat of Pearl's powers and any tentative touches; it makes it that much easier to insert a finger inside and silence Garnet's moan with her lips.

Pearl's able to thrust her finger inside of Garnet but the lone feeling burying into her heat isn't enough to feed off of. Garnet's leg moves, shoving in between Pearl's thighs and her knee presses against her groin and Pearl whimpers at the sensation. She moves just a little, wrapping her legs against Garnet's thigh and grinding against her. She allows this pressure and friction as she adds a second finger into Garnet and thrusts the two to the movements of her own hips. Pearl's watching the way Garnet's body moves, the way the feelings of pleasure hits her and the way she squirms against the sheets and the way her fingers twist into the fabric.

Pearl slips her free hand into Garnet's curls, drags her lips down her jaw and then to her neck. The mad part of her wants to stay on this bed with Garnet forever; appreciate every movement of her body, every moan from her mouth and each time she speaks Pearl's name, but the sane part of her knows it cannot last forever. However, the moment she slips a third finger inside of Garnet and her thumb brushes against the little bundle of nerves; Pearl hears a nearly guttural noise come from her mouth and she knows Garnet has to be close. She keeps thrusting her fingers into her, dragging her thumb in little circles against her. Pearl is absolutely certain that watching Garnet cum is one of the most gorgeous things she's ever had the pleasure of seeing. Yes, she's been with a lot of other people but the way her body arches, the whimpers as she parts her lips and the way she tenses around her fingers is breath taking.

Pearl watches Garnet relax against the bed as she slips her slick covered fingers from her. Pearl's fingers drag up along her folds, following a path from her stomach to her chest, then up her neck and over her chin. She's leaving a wet trail over her skin as she slips her fingers into Garnet's mouth, feeling that warm heat as she presses against the wetness of her tongue. Garnet's fingers wrap around Pearl's wrist, holding her hand in place as her tongue licks at her digits and drawing her fingers deep into her mouth and sucking against her them. Her teeth scrape her knuckles as Garnet pulls back from Pearl, only to contemplate the idea of kissing her and deciding on the impulse.

Garnet leans up from the bed, presses her lips roughly to Pearl's and presses her own hands against the cheeks of her buttocks. Her thigh is soaked due to the wetness coming from Pearl that all Garnet can do is encourage the movement of Pearl's hips back against her thigh. She does so, the pressure growing in between her legs is maddening and the friction only makes her moan against Garnet's lips. Pearl's easy though, she really enjoys pleasing people but when it's her turn, her hormones become so imbalanced that the only way to fix her is through multiple orgasms. Its due to her powers on top of other things but she's always been an easy one when it came to them. It was always a few touches in the right place, on top of the feeling of lust and libido rushing through her that did her just right. It's why when Garnet's hands move from up to her hips, and then up to her waist and her fingers finally settle, pinching at her nipples; her entire body tenses up and she bites Garnet's lip to keep herself from moaning when she cums.

Pearl loves pleasure, down to the starting points, the sexually frustrated middle and finale. She loves how the sexual energy makes her feel at first, loves the first spark of power she gets by touching and how the power builds up until someone is a mess against the sheets. In this case, she's glad it got to bed Garnet because was a witness to the sight.

Pearl's hands grip of Garnet's wrists, lowers them and uses her touch as an incentive to have Garnet relax back against the bed. Once Garnet's relaxed, Pearl climbs off from the bed and heads towards her dresser to grab pajamas and a towel to take a shower. She likes showering after sex because it always takes her such a long time to focus afterwords. She's never understood it but it has something about her powers settling down and her desires cooling off; she wishes her desires would vanish for good because she doesn't know if she can look at Garnet without remembering this. Garnet wouldn't remember it though, and if she does it would be bits and pieces of the night. A touch here or there and possibly them kissing, but Pearl's never done this before and doesn't know what will happen when Garnet wakes up in the morning. She's not even sure what she's done to the woman lying in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Garnet wakes up the exhaustion she faces is beyond anything she's ever felt, she doesn't have a pounding migraine or nausea like other nights at a bar or club but instead, the pressure growing in between her thighs. She's woken up before in this manner but nothing ever as bad as this, the constant flashes of someone touching her from the night just makes the feeling worse. The only thing that gives her any temporary relief is the distraction of the fact she isn't in her own bedroom. She recognizes the sky blue, silk sheets and the scent of sweet vanilla and jasmine which was which was notable of Pearl's shampoo and body soap. She's not sure why she's in Pearl's room, why she's naked, but there's that wetness dripping from her as she moves out from under the covers and stands up. She has more questions than she has answers and notices Pearl isn't in the room to answer any of them.

Garnet leaves Pearl's bedroom, peeks outside to see the woman isn't in the living room either and must have gone out. It's always so quiet when she's home alone and on her days off it always seems to be raining and the  
air of melancholy almost surrounded the place. She's able to leave the room, head to her own just in time for the sound of thunder to burst overhead. Her room is dark, cooler shades than Pearl's bright room and strangely cooler as well. There's rain coming in through her window and she moves over to it to shut it, staring outside to look at the dark clouds. It's incredibly windy, a hurricane warning a few days prior that was finally hitting them and most stores and businesses had been closed for the week because of the nightmare.

She shuts her blinds before heading to her dresser in order to grab some clothes for a shower. She wonders where her clothes have gone from last night but focuses on the now; picking up two towels and rummages for a toy to help elevated that feeling. She doesn't stay in her room for long and heads to the bathroom which is diagonal from her bedroom. Her clothes and toy sit on the sink as she turns the shower on and waits for the water to run hot, taking a look at herself in the mirror as she waits. Red and purple bruises are peppered over her dark skin and she reaches a hand up to touch them. They trail from her neck down to her chest and she isn't sure what to think at first but then she remembers the club last night and there are one hundred different possibilities as to who they're from.

She remembers very few things—if anything—from last night and each time she touches her skin she gains more of those flashes of her lying with someone. She tries to ignore it because each time she tries to remember, she can't think of anything but hands touching her, fingers thrusting inside of her, fucking her, and she feels even hotter. She grabs her toy and brings it with her as she walks into the shower, slides the glass door shut and simply tries to relax in the water. The heated water pours over her skin and soothes her tense muscles, makes her feel a little better but not enough to get rid of that feeling deep inside of her.

She leans against the wall, spreads her legs just a little and drops her fingers to trail against her stomach and down in-between her thighs. She slides a finger against her folds and instantly groans at how sensitive she has become. She's never been so turned before that the idea of her fingers trailing slipping inside of her was enough to make her cum within seconds; however, Garnet controls herself and two fingers pump inside of her.

She doesn't keep her fingers slipped inside of her for long; she's more than ready for the toy to thrust inside of her that she takes her fingers out and uses them to spread herself. The head of the toy is slightly bent and thick, perfect for rubbing in exactly where she needs to. Just the pressure of the head stretching her makes her toes curl. She can feel the toy spread her wider as she inserts inch by inch into her and starts to remember bits and pieces from the night before again. Someone slipping fingers into her, fucking her with reckless abandon. It's what she does to herself with the toy, pushes it inside to the mid shaft and then right down to the base. She wishes she had something thicker, something longer to fuck her until she came again and again and she tries to mimic the motion of her imagination to her hand until she's arching back against the wall and biting her lip to keep herself from being so loud while the toy thrusts inside of her.

She drags her other hand to her chest, slips her hand across her breasts and pinches her nipple before dropping the hand lower to rest in between her legs. She presses two fingers to her clitoris and begins to rotate circles against the small nub and starts to raise her hips to meet the thrust of the toys. She stays like until she tenses against the toy inside of her and cums and then does it all over again.

The problem is she only feels a little bit better and that heat is still rising inside of her but she can't stay in the shower touching herself forever.

She spends the rest of her time in the shower to wash her hair, her body—but each touch of her hands over her skin make her groan—and when she's done taking the time to properly dry her curls. She gets dressed, a dark green tank top and boy shorts but she only feels trapped from the tightness and the desire to touch herself again.  
She focuses, takes her towel and the toy and leaves the bathroom to her bedroom. She tosses the towel in the hamper, noticing her clothes from last night and knows she has Pearl to thank for that. She puts her toy away into the dresser where it belongs and tries to give herself a few minutes to relax.

Garnet has never felt like this before; even with the people she's had sex with in the past there was no past experience that compared to what she felt now. It was an unbearable heat, one that seemed to not go away with the simplest of touches. In the past she's always able to ignore it or take care of it but this time it seemed to ignore all of her efforts. Distractions were her only other option.

When she heads back into the living room, Pearl is putting her umbrella into the small holder. Garnet's concerns quickly change from her own desires to Pearl because she has been feeling unwell for the past few weeks but a bit of color has returned to her once pale skin. Pearl comes closer to her, reaches out to hand Garnet a coffee cup and she blinks. She feels completely out of it, as if she's drained of energy and should just go back to bed but she reaches forward for the cup and takes it to drink. There's a slight hint of salted caramel and Garnet revels in the taste and the heat against her mouth. It makes her think about kissing Pearl and she doesn't know where that thought came from.

"The best part about autumn is the pumpkin and caramel drinks they always stock. They even have an apple pie flavored coffee now." Pearl chuckles as she sets her own cup down and moves to take her coat off and put it on the hook. "I'm going to make breakfast. Any requests?"

"Whatever you want." Garnet moves to sit down on the couch but can't help and look at Pearl. She has no marks on any visible skin and there's no evidence they slept together. Garnet could ask but she really hates asking questions and she might have not slept with anyone, she could have made out with someone and was drunk and Pearl took her to her room to watch out for her. There are lots of scenarios she has run through her head by now. "I can't believe there are places opened right now."

"The twenty-four hour diner around the block was about to close when I went in. They declared a state of emergency just a few minutes ago." Pearl is walking around the living room, grabs her drink and heads into the kitchen. "I put your clothes from last night in your hamper. I hope that's alright, I would have washed them, too but the power's been surging all morning and there's barely any light in the laundry room anyway."

"It's fine. I guess I was just surprised to wake up in your room."

Pearl peers over the counter and it's just to get a look at her aura. She doesn't know what the affect of them sleeping together would be but just looking at Garnet made her feel worse about the whole situation; her aura was screaming with bright reds and the sexual energy surrounding her was astounding. She definitely noted the bruises from the hickeys on her neck and it was such a nice color contrast to her dark skin. Pearl is way too pleased with herself because she caused those marks.

She tries to focus on breakfast, potatoes done right means she could waste a little more time. She doesn't want to have this conversation with Garnet again and wants to avoid it by any means. And she does manage to. She finishes cooking and invites Garnet to the kitchen table to sit down and eat. They're quiet and it's nice, Pearl's looking at the news on her phone and eating a piece of toast when Garnet speaks to her, "so, did we have sex?" She's so blunt about it and Pearl nearly chokes on the food she's chewing. "Sorry, sorry."

She's coughing, reaches forward for a glass of water and nearly spills it on herself. She manages to get a drink and compose herself, clearing her throat and going back to eating.

"I just don't remember much if anything."

Pearl needed to remind herself to write down what happened and the side effects that Garnet seems to be experiencing. The memory loss she expected but the sexual energy enveloping her was something Pearl knows is her fault and she's never experienced the aftermath of before. Garnet told her to give her all of that energy and that's what she did. She expected sex to make all of that energy go away and make her feel better and Garnet more comfortable around her but it didn't. She wonders if she missed something in her moms journal. "What do you remember?" She asks as she gets up from the chair, wanting to grab the journals and look through them again.

"I guess bits and parts of things. I remember talking to you and dancing and things get hard to make out after that." Garnet doesn't mention the memory of touching and being touched by someone or the lips that pressed against hers. It's obvious she was with someone but Garnet doesn't remember who and keeps narrowing it down back to Pearl. If it was, Garnet understands that Pearl might not want to admit to it. Garnet's been aware of the crush Pearl's always had on her and whilst they never talked about it and Pearl's never acted on it; maybe they got drunk and it finally happened.

"Why don't you just take it easy? I mean, we're both not the best with alcohol." Pearl touches Garnet's shoulder for just a second and she can feel that heat and pressure. Touching her was a mistake and Pearl doesn't think about it before doing so because she spent the entire night just touching her and it's something she was afraid to do for years.

Garnet turns to look at Pearl, puts her own hand over Pearl's. "Wait." Garnet's not sure why she cannot think straight or focus on anything else but Pearl and the feeling of skin to skin contact. She's not sure why touching herself in the shower took the edge off but Pearl's touch made it come back. The longer Pearl's hand is touching her the more she starts to remember from the night. Not just the sex but the conversations she had and just one word reaches out to her. "You said you are a succubus."

"You remembered that." Pearl let's out a sigh of relief and Garnet lets go of her. "I want to show you something. Come here." She walks into her room and Garnet gets up from the table and follows her. "I know I should have told you a long time ago but your parents..." She's rummaging in the closet for a box and Garnet watches her pull it down and set it on her bed. It's filled with notebooks, journals and a few other trinkets that are completely well organized and Pearl begins to pull them from the box. "Your parents never really liked me."

Garnet chuckles, "their adoration for the occult and the abilities they most likely sensed in you made them cautious, yes, but they never disliked you."

"I think they were afraid of what I would do to you. They never were fond of us being friends." She sighs as she hands Garnet one of the journals, "my mother kept these when she started developing strange abilities. There are twelve of them and they stop somewhere after she gave birth to me. I have my own but I just do it to keep tabs on things since I'm never going to have exactly the same abilities that my mother had. Imagine if I had children, they'd be a mess like me."

"Pearl, you're just different and sometimes being different can be a wonderful thing." She takes the journal and begins to thumb through the pages of it, skimming the written words before saying anything more. She spent her life knowing that Pearl had a reason for avoiding her, her sudden sickness throughout college and the strange way people looked at her and approached her. She never thought it was anything that could be supernatural at first but her parents convinced her long ago, that something about Pearl was different and it was more than the blue of her eyes.

"That journal just talks about how the effects of pregnancy decreased most of her desires and she was more focused on taking in energy. And I know that my powers are going to be growing and changing as I get older and debating on the people I let into my life but-"

Garnet stops her from continuing to ramble on. "Just breathe and talk to me about it." She sets the book to the side and pats on the bed for Pearl to sit next to her.

"I don't even know where I would start." She takes the seat on her bed and takes the journal and puts it back into the box.

"Tell me what happened last night."

Pearl becomes nervous, shifts on the bed and finds herself imagining the worst scenarios imaginable if she has to say it aloud. "I could show you..." She stutters, "no like us doing it again but-" She stops speaking, turns to look at Garnet. "I've never been in this situation before but it's never anything a kiss hasn't solved for my mother." Kissing a succubus could do a number of things; drain your energy, cause your libido to rise, worship the one who touched you and Pearl assumed it could help Garnet to remember. If for some reason it didn't, not only will she have to flee the country, she might also cry.

"A kiss." Garnet repeats the words. "Alright."

"What? Really?"

"I'm going to assume—and this is just because I know you so well—that anything that happened last night, between us, was because I told you yes." She would expand on this more but she isn't the type of person to do so and she just can't help but chuckle at how cute Pearl looks when she gets nervous. "We don't have to. You've already answered what I was curious about even if you didn't mean to."

"I just...Spent so long avoiding you that I don't even know how to act around you or what to say." She drops her face into her hands and groans.

"Because?"

"Because...I was never sure if how I felt was really how I felt emotionally or because of the desires I constantly feel."

"You were afraid of using me and hurting me if your feelings were genuine. Tell me how you feel." Garnet easily pieced together all of Pearl's concerns within seconds.

"I'm terrified of a thousand different things and losing you because of something I don't know how to control is my biggest fear." Pearl can practically feel the panic in her rising and the desire in Garnet trying to come out.

Garnet thinks carefully about what she's about to say next, "I can help you so you can learn how to."

Pearl turns to her, pulls her legs up onto the bed and just stares at Garnet. "You don't know what you're saying."

"You're right, but I can help." Garnet reaches out a hand but Pearl turns her shoulder so she can't touch her. "You can't keep doing this to yourself and I don't want to keep watching you do this to yourself."

Pearl doesn't want to think about it because Garnet helping her meant their relationship as friends would change. It's already changed because of their night together and the realization Pearl is a succubus but all of those feelings she has are going to intensify and she doesn't know what's going to happen. She just knows she can offer Garnet a little relief of the pent up energy inside as terrified as she is to do so. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have invited you to come last night or even moved in with you in the first place."

"Pearl, you can't beat yourself up for something like this. Even if I knew six years ago, I would have asked you to move in with me because I know you and I trust you. Making one mistake isn't worth blaming yourself over."

"It's not just one mistake, Garnet. It's hundreds and hundreds of little things." She couldn't count the amount of times she felt so guilty for using her abilities on other people just to satisfy herself. She felt she was really just trying to manipulate peoples feelings for the same end goal. "I just can't do this to you or hurt you this way."

"You're afraid of believing that you're not because you have it in your head that you are. You're not and I'm not just saying this because of what you did." Garnet's not sure at this point how to make Pearl believe her, "that pendant I've been wearing was given to me to protect me from demons or any evil spirits or magic. You might be considered a demon in most lore but it doesn't make you a bad person. You are whoever you want to be."

Pearl huffs a little, always so impressed at how Garnet seemed to have everything put together and managed to control herself even with the current aura surrounding her. "How are you doing this?"

"Well, what is it that I'm doing?" She chuckles.

"Staying so calm when your aura is ten different shades of red."

"I guess it's because as a human your main purpose in life is to survive through anything. This is just another one of those things that don't define who we are." She looks over Pearl, the awkward position her body had shifted into. "The only similarities are—through the purpose of survival—is hunger."

Pearl shakes her head, blushing. Her desire for intimacy; that physical closeness fuels her meaning to survive. "I've never been in this situation before. I don't know if it will help or worsen the situation and I don't want to put you-"

"Pearl." Garnet reaches her hands out and places them over Pearl's and finds herself quite surprised when she doesn't pull away, "I know you said you're afraid of losing me but I'm not going anywhere."

There's a static and heat from the sexual energy in Garnet's body, pressing against the tips of her fingers and against Pearl's skin and she stares at it. She can only feel the build up because Pearl's the one who transferred all of that energy to her but she doesn't want to help Garnet. She doesn't want to feel that energy burning deep inside of her again and while Garnet was human and capable of handling it, Pearl couldn't. It's because her entire being was made of sexual and physical energy that her desire for pleasure was like a humans desire for nourishment. And yes, she was a little jealous of Garnet's abilities to handle it so well but Pearl knows she has to help her, leaving a human like this for so long was something she couldn't even guess as to what could happen.

It's not just jealously, Pearl thinks about it as she finds herself focusing so much on that energy building up in her own body again. There was a tinge of fear hiding in her worries of the capabilities she lacked to control the power in her own body. Her mother was able to figure it out and even with the written instructions, Pearl couldn't figure it out. She knew that not all succubus were the same and finding a way to keep themselves fed to the point where where they didn't have that excessive build up took time, but it was still a challenge for her. It just made her feel bad about herself and her inability to do something so basic: survive.

"You can feel that." Garnet speaks and Pearl looks up at her.

"I can feel lust and I can create it. It's why you're like this now." Pearl slides her fingers against Garnet's, interlocks them and circles the pad of her thumb against Garnet's hand. "You could survive feeling like this. You could leave the feeling alone for a little while and it'll go away on it's own in a day or two but I would just...Fall apart. I can't survive feeling that way."

"So, the intensity we both feel is different."

She wrinkles her nose, "I would assume so. For you and the others I feel like it's similar to every other function your brain knows ceases to exist and you want sex and you want to please. For me it's just exquisite torture and I can bring people close to that feeling but it's only temporary for them"

"You're doing it now." Garnet mentions as she feels the sudden heat against her again.

Pearl pulls back from her, "sorry...It just feels really nice." She chuckles, placing her hands against her face and groaning before sliding them to push her hair back. "There's an energy released when I feed people lust and desire and everyone is just a little bit different. Some are more fulfilling than others I suppose."

"So that's why."

She chuckles, "don't flatter yourself. If I ignore this multiple things can happen. There's a bit of a metamorphosis I guess that happens with the supernatural. Like a werewolf turning during the full moon, for example. It's either our body breaks down and we start to die or we shift into our more demonic side. I'm not sure how it works."

"It's happened before?" Garnet asks.

"When we were in high school, when I was still trying to keep things under control. My father knows because my mother didn't want to be with him with this big secret about who she was and who I might become. I know I sound crazy."

"You don't sound crazy, but you do sound like you're trying to avoid talking about this again."

"Because I think you think I'm crazy. Anyone else would." She sighs.

"But I don't and you know that I don't and you know you can trust me.

Pearl whines, she's afraid of the same thing which happened last night, happening again but she's so on edge from the emotions and the heat on Garnet's skin that she's having issues controlling herself. Keeping herself from kissing Garnet or from having sex with her again is becoming harder. She sighs, running her fingers through her hair. "I do trust you and I want to but I don't want to feel like that again."

"Then I'm going to help you." Garnet breathes as she takes Pearl's hands again, pulling her arms to come closer, "and you can stop me at any time."

Pearl sits up on her knees as Garnet pulls her closer. "Okay...I'll do it. I've just never experimented with my powers. I don't know if this is going to help either of us." The immediately heat she feels is intense and she has the sudden need to draw even more into Garnet.

"You can't do that." Garnet groans, rolling her shoulders back at the feeling.

She huffs. "Helping me requires you to handle the things about myself that I don't know how to properly control when I'm around you." Pearl knows there's always a sensual energy around her, people who touch her always get struck by it and their control fades and their lust heightens.

"You're not playing fair."

"Who says I've ever played fair?" She smiles, slipping her hands away from Garnet's light grasp and sliding her fingertips gently against Garnet's arms. They're tentative touches as Pearl tries to think of how to continue. She wants more than just to kiss Garnet and she's sure the woman is aware of it. Being in such close proximity to her makes her think of all of the things she could do to her, a repeat of last night she thinks, something that won't make her feel as guilty this time.

She drags her hands up, slips her fingers against the curls near her ears and her thumb brushes against her bottom lip. Garnet's beauty has always been something that has distracted Pearl but she tries her hardest to focus, drops her hand to Garnet's chin to lift her head up slightly. The moment Pearl's lips touch her own Garnet remembers the familiar sensations. Things start to flash in her mind again; light touches and kisses, the pressure, the friction, the sound of quickening heartbeats, and the way Pearl arches her back when cums. Garnet can't think about anything except for the feeling of Pearl's fingers against her skin and the heat that once swirled around inside of her body leaving it.

Garnet begins to cough as Pearl pulls away from her. Feeling that sudden weakness and energy drained from her body. At least the desires to touch herself have faded. "Are you okay?" She looks up when Pearl speaks to her, watches her sit back onto her heels.

"I'm fine." Her voice comes out a little hoarse and she clears it, "trust me."

"I'm sorry." Pearl speaks, trying to apologize again for the mess she's put Garnet into it but not just that but because of who she is.

"Stop apologizing. I told you that I wanted to help you. Never apologize for who you are, okay?"

Pearl nods, "thank you, Garnet." She lets out a sigh of relief before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "For understanding, for offering to help." She slips off of her bed and stands up when Garnet quickly grabs her arm.

"With this storm I don't think it's safe for you to go outside..."

Pearl tries to keep herself from smiling, "are you asking for me to sleep with you?" She finds herself rather amused. "Okay but as long as you're doing it for me not just because you like how that heat feels." She'd promise to herself she'd stop using her powers on Garnet unless she desperately needed it.

"Pearl, I'm-" She bites her lip and puts her legs over the mat, "I'm doing this because you're my best friend and I love you and I don't want to watch you do this to yourself. Just, promise me you're not going to let your desires get the better of you."

Pearl leans down to kiss her on the lips, "I promise, Garnet."


End file.
